The Poetry of Flowers
by chibi-angel3
Summary: Find out what happened after Kenshin gave Kaoru the flowers after Tanabata! READ and REVIEW! Make chibi-angel happy! ^_^ **ONE-SHOT**


**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

The Poetry of Flowers

~~~~~~

[Kaoru] 

This day turned out to be beautiful after all.

I accepted the flowers gratefully and said, "Thank you very much, Kenshin."

"You're welcome, Kaoru-dono."

I blushed slightly when I remembered that I was pigging out so I discreetly took a napkin and wiped the edges of my mouth. I motioned him to sit in front of me, smiling widely in happiness.

"You know, you shouldn't be eating alone tonight. It's Tanabata."

How could he be so dense?

I frowned at that and replied, "I know, that is exactly why—"

I was supposed to snap at him for his rudeness but then he cut me off, "Kaoru, would you like to take a walk with me after your meal?"

My heart melted almost instantly. Not bothering to finish my dinner, I stood up, gazing at his eyes and said, "I'd love to. Let's go."

~~~

[Kenshin]

I don't know why I led her to this place but it just seem so right. We had been through a lot and this river held many valuable memories.

Valuable memories of how, even with the slightest gesture, I showed her that I loved her. Memories such as, the way I looked at her as I held her favorite ribbon in my hand, the way I almost lost control when Jin'eh took her, the way I gazed at her beautiful face with the light of the fireflies, the way I hugged her that fateful day… 

…the way my heart whispered 'I love you' to her that night.

We sat down on a log as we stared blankly at the picturesque view in front of us. We stayed there in silence, finding no need for words, just the comfort of each other's presence was enough.

I shifted closer, wanting her nearer. I knew this gesture surprised her but I didn't care. I wanted to feel her soft skin against mine. I wanted to feel her emotions this very moment and I wished that somehow… with a simple touch, I could dive inside the pool of her heart to know what she was thinking, feeling… 

…to connect.

Trying to break the silence, I asked without facing her, "The river looks beautiful with the moon illuminating it, ne?"

"Yes," she replied as she casually folded her legs to one side, resting one of them on my thigh.

I knew that this was a sensitive topic for both of us but I had to ask her. We need to talk about this sooner or later. "Did you remember the last time we were here?"

I noticed the frown that had formed on her face as she bowed down her head. She answered sadly, "Yes."

"I felt as if time stood still that night."

She nodded slightly as a sign of agreement as she gave an audible sigh, slumping her shoulders.

"Have I ever told you how I felt when you followed me to Kyoto?"

"Yes, you said that you were half-mad, yet half- relieved."

It's time.

I turned my head to face her, resting my hand on hers, "With all honesty, I felt my soul rejuvenated. I felt truly happy because I knew back then that I had a home to return to. That I had you."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she squeezed my hand almost shyly. Her breathing was becoming shallow in nervousness but she never took her eyes away from mine. "That time you told me that you were continuing your journey."

"Yes," I replied.

Kaoru lowered her head to hide her eyes which were brimming with tears. She began, "Tell me, Kenshin, with all honesty, do you wish to continue your journey? Am I holding 

you back?" She took her hand away from mine as she clenched her fists on her kimono, she said guiltily, "I… I don't want to be selfish."

Her words struck me like a double-edged sword. Selfish? 

I cupped her cheeks with both my hands as I said, "Kaoru, please don't ever, ever think that way. You are the last person in this world to be— "

She cut my off by saying, "Just always bear in mind that you have a home here to return to."

Oh, Kaoru. My journey as culminated when I found you.

I smiled at her sincerely as I reassured, "No. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay as long as you want me to." Because I never want to be away from you anymore.

Her eyes widened when my words sank in. And then…

…she hugged me.

She hugged me as I hugged her back then.

It took me by surprise but it wasn't unwelcome. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to break my barrier even for tonight.

We deserve that.

I raised my arms, caressing her back, her hair as I mutely kissed her shoulder. I breathed in her fresh scent, allowing myself to relish this moment.

Knowing that it was about to end, I pulled her closer, wanting to feel her heartbeat against mine even for a few seconds. I sighed in contentment knowing that her heart was pacing as rapidly as mine. I pulled back, smiling, :Come on, it's late. Let's go home."

~~~

[Kaoru]

I knew it was quite impulsive of me to hug him a while a ago but it was the spur of the moment. The way he said, 'I'll stay as long as you want me to' felt like a rainbow after the storm that consumed my heart when he left.

We stopped by in front of the bridge wanting to take a last view of the full moon. Funny how time flies. It seems like yesterday when we met Yahiko here, when he returned my ribbon, when I fantasized that he will propose to me at this exact same spot.

My musings were cut short when he said, "Kaoru, about the incident a while ago. I am sorry for giving you the wrong impression."

Why did he have to bring that up!! Ugh! Now I feel as if my cheeks are exploding. 

I looked down to hide my blush as I stammered, "That's alright. Hard it is to admit but it is partially my fault. I shouldn't have assumed."

"Please, Kaoru. Don't say that…" he pleaded with hurt? Was that hurt in his voice? "…You know that there are some things that have to be felt and left unsaid."

My blush deepened when I realized the hidden meaning of is words. I replied, "But, what if you need to hear it to understand it."

"You know,  Kaoru. Words aren't the only means of expression."

At that I looked down at the flowers he gave me. I inhaled its delicate scent as I motioned us to walk back home. He didn't notice it but I was smiling on the way back as I fiddled with the flower's petals.

He walked me towards the door of my room and greeted, "Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru-dono. Happy Tanabata!"

"Oyasumi. Thank you for making my day complete," I replied. Mustering up all my courage…

…I kissed him on the cheeks.

He stared at me, dazed and confused, as his cheeks started to flush a deep shade of red.

I smiled at him brightly as I immediately entered my room. I leaned on my door happily as I raised the flowers to my nose.

He is right, there are better forms of expression than words.

Author's Notes: Thanks to all my reviewers of Surfacing Hearts and Deadly Family Ties. This is for you! ^_^ 

Special thanks for those who had always been with me since the start, for those who took the extra effort to review almost every update since Chapter 1. You guys rock! You know who you are… ^_^ this is for you.

Leave me your review!


End file.
